


Audrey Rose imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 03:06:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30048954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: A collection of works from my tumblr
Relationships: Audrey Rose/male reader





	1. Son of Mickey Mouse headcanons

· being the son of Mickey and Minnie Mouse basically makes you one of the purest souls in Auradon 

· you are respected by everyone which is why Audrey’s grandmother set you up on a date 

· you always lowkey had a crush on Audrey but never expected the feelings to be mutual because she had been with Ben for so long

· after beginning to date you two are the most popular couple of Auradon, only second to Ben and Mal 

· Audrey is your number one cheerleader both on and off the tourney field 

· lunch dates down at the enchanted lake

· swimming in the lake and splashing water at her 

· having fancy dinners back at your castle with both your families 

· spending the summer at her family vacation home 

· going shopping with her and watching her try everything on

· study sessions followed by movie marathons to reward yourselves for passing your tests

· Audrey plans extravagant dates away from the school 

· going ballroom dancing with her 

· always having your arms around her 

· hanging out in each other’s dorm rooms until curfew 

· making sure she always feels like a true princess


	2. Son of Jack Skellington headcanons

· you were instantly intrigued by Audrey when you met 

· a bad girl from Auradon? What was there not to love? 

· she liked you too, the son of Jack Skellington would be her perfect prince

· but then she turned good again and was afraid you wouldn’t feel the same way about her

· “good or bad i like you all the same princess Audrey" 

· her grandmother doesn’t exactly approve of Audrey dating a VK but she tries to be better 

· she takes you on the most lavish weekend getaways 

· a long week of school invites for a weekend of skiing in the mountains in Audrey’s book

· huge group dates with Mal and Ben, Evie and Doug, Carlos and Jane, Jay and Lonnie

· at least once a month your friends put together a night where just the boys hang out and just the girls hang out 

· as much as you’d like to be with your girlfriend you’re glad your friends have welcomed her into the group

· the first time you told her you loved her was while you were dancing at the yearly Halloween party

· "I’ve never said those words before" 

· "i am so deeply in love you Y/N" 

· Audrey spoils you

· you didn’t have a lot on the Isle so she tries to make up for lost time

· you don’t have the money to buy her gifts in return but she loves when you do little things like bring her flowers 

· she loves baking with you

· cookies, cakes, brownies all the sweets you can think of 

· your dad is very supportive of your relationship

· "the only love story better than your mother and I’s"


End file.
